


Succubus

by theunknownfate



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Pre-Movie, Revenge, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: Written for the Strange Magic kinkmeme prompt:
Sugar Plum gives nothing for free, and she made no exception for the young, impetuous, goblin who came seeking her love potion one day. But Bog never honored his end of the deal, and the years she spent enduring his hospitality have given her plenty of time to decide on the reparations due. 
All magic comes with a price. Sugar Plum is here to collect hers.





	

Magic didn’t come from nothing, and it certainly wasn’t for free. 

Most of the love potion’s power came from primroses, but the rest all came from her. The Sugar Plum Fair _was_ magic. She had to give up some of her own living essence with every spell and she had to replace it somehow. Harvesting love energies was the easiest way. Usually, the potion took care of that, but in the Bog King’s case, not only had she been denied payment, but she had been imprisoned. 

She didn’t know where he had found the magic trap, but it wasn’t perfect. She couldn’t leave it entirely, but just as love couldn’t be entirely contained, neither could she. She was the most powerful under the full moon. She could send a wisp of herself out through the plum-ette sprites, use their forms to venture into the world again. She waited for the full moon and sent them to the Bog King. He was the one who owed her. 

As young as he was, he was already a fitful sleeper. Taking the throne so early had made him worried and serious (and paranoid and vicious) before his time. Not waking him would be the hard part.

The first dream she sent him was of the girl he had loved. He shivered as the dreamed lips brushed over his ear. Plum had intended to let the dream get steamy and then have the dream girl run away just as the real one had as many times as possible before he woke up. She could wring all sorts of magic from his frustration and it would serve him right. But he was the one cringing. In the dream, he flinched away from the girl. In reality, he curled up tight in his bed. 

She knew he had taken this badly (he had imprisoned her over it, after all) but she hadn’t realized that all the sharp edges of his broken heart had turned in on themselves. There were potions she could make out of pain and guilt, but they weren’t any she would want. But she wasn’t the expert on love for nothing. If the obvious answer wasn’t right, there were other ways. 

She sent him more dreams. She knew what had caught his eye, so she tried different combinations of goblin beauty, but he shuddered his way out of all of them. There was a complicated one about his mother and the father that he was supposed to be so much like that had him sweating, but he turned away from that just when she thought she was getting somewhere. The one about the faceless, formless hands stroking him had him groaning softly in his sleep, but even that he managed to shake off before it completely had him.

He was a hard nut to crack. She didn’t believe that he had really lost all the love in his heart. She had sensed it in him when he had come to ask for a potion in the first place. The rejection hadn’t destroyed that part of him, but it had buried it deep. It was going to take something special to reach him again. 

The moon had begun to set and she had used a lot of strength for no reward (again!). Sugar Plum reluctantly pulled back to her prison. She had nothing but time, and the moon wasn’t going to stop. She would have another chance.


End file.
